susan_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batley's Musical Adventure/Transcript
Part 1: Opening/Getting Ready For the Play (The PBS Distribution logo.) (In loving memory of Alice Mcune.) Susan: I had a lot at camp yesterday, oh hi, do you wanna get inside my house ''Everyday when you're walking down the street,'' ''And everybody that you meet'' ''Has an original point of view'' ''And I say hey! (Hey!)'' ''What a wonderful kind of day'' ''If we could learn to work and play'' ''And get along with each other'' Tim Lagasse as Announcer: Roll Call Announcer: Batley Batley: Present. Announcer: Princess Juno Princess Juno: Here. Announcer: Rabbit Rabbit: OK, I'm Here Announcer: Megan Megan: Here Announcer: Rodeo Rosita Rodeo Rosita: Yee-haw I'm Here Announcer: Thidwick Thidwick: I'm Already Here Announcer: Horton the Elephant Horton: Here Announcer: Morton the Elephant Bird Morton: Here Announcer: Andy the Candy Pumpkin Andy: Here Announcer: Steve Tree Steve: All Right, Here Announcer: Theo Theo: Here Announcer: Cleo Cleo: Here Announcer: Lionel Lionel: I'm here Announcer: Leona Leona: Here Announcer: Kanga Kanga: Here Announcer: Roo Roo: Here Announcer: Tabitha Scarecrow Tabitha: Here Announcer: Lucy Fox Lucy Fox: Here Announcer: Susan Susan: Right Here ''You gotta listen to your heart, listen to the beat'' ''Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street'' ''Open up your eyes, open up your ears'' ''Get together and make things better,'' ''By working together!'' ''It's a simple message,'' ''And it comes from the heart'' ''Believe in yourself,'' ''For that's the place to start'' ''And I say hey! (Hey!)'' ''What a wonderful kind of day,'' ''If we could learn to work and play'' ''And get along with each other'' (Paramount Pictures presents) ''Hey! What a wonderful kind of day. Hey!'' What a wonderful kind of day ''Hey!, It's Susan and Friends Special. Yay!'' (Paramount Pictures presents) (Eureeka's Castle: Batley's Musical Adventure.) Kanga: Hello Everybody Roo: Hi there, we going to wake up, Batley Kanga: He's having our show in Big City Theater. '''Kanga''': ''What a night I slept so well, I dreamt a dream of ducks and mouse'' '''Roo''': ''But it's a new day The sky is blue, So many things to do'' '''Kanga: '''''Wait, there was a plan Something real big And one for me and you'' Roo: ''Today's the big day, Today's the big show, There's gonna be singing and dancing and jumping for joy, don't you know, Today's the big show!'' Kanga: ''Get out of bed and wash your face, Put on some clothes and pick up the pace, Brush all your teeth, Comb all your hair, So many things to do'' Roo: ''A glass of juice, Waffles with fruit, ''T''o start our day with you'' Kanga: ''Today's the big day, Today's the big show, There's gonna be singing and dancing and jumping for joy, don't you know, Today's the big day, Today's the big show'' Roo: ''You know that we'll all work together, whatever the weather'' ''With costumes and makeup So happy to wake up! Invite all the people we know'' Kanga and Roo: '''Cause today is the day of our show'' (clock wipe transition to the brady bunch background) Kanga: ''I've made a list to keep things straight, I'll need some help, We can't be late'' '''Andy Pumpkin''' (2x): ''What a night, I slept so well, I dreamt a dream of ducks and mouse'' '''Eggbert''': ''Get out of bed and wash your face, Put on some clothes and pick up ze pace'' '''Roo''': ''I've made a list to keep things straight, I'll need some help, We can't be late, Lighting and props, Building a stage'' '''All''': ''So many things to do, Casting the parts, Writing the songs, ''I'''m excited, aren't you?'' '''Megan''': ''Today's the big day, Today's the big show'' '''Roo''': ''There's gonna be singing and dancing and jumping for joy, don't you know'' Morton the Elephant Bird: ''Today's the big day, Today's the big show'' '''''Kanga''': know that we'll all work together, whatever the weather, With costumes and makeup, So happy to wake up! Invite all the people we know'' (clock wipe transition to Batley's room) Kanga: '''Cause today is the day...of our show'' Roo: ''Of our show'' Megan: ''Of our show'' Morton: ''Of our show'' Kanga: ''Of our show'' Batley: Hey guys, what's all of this? Roo: It's the Show Batley: The Show..... Where? Roo: Today! Batley: Ow, Oof, I Mean't to do that and you're right. Let's Go! (Rain transition) Part 2: Rehearsals Begin/Bogge and Quagmire argue White Pipe cleaner Child: Mommy? Daddy? Should we, see the show? White Pipe cleaner father: Sure we can, Sweetheart! White Pipe cleaner Mother: Of course my darling! White Pipe cleaner Child: Yay! Part 3: Batley has Stage Fright Part 4: Batley's Lament Part 5: Honeysuckle Rose/Batley Runs Away Part 6: Batley Gets Lost in Big City/Mambo ItalIano Part 6: Meet the Paper Orchestra Part 7: Back at the Castle Part 8: [[Kids Clubhouse]] Part 9: Peanut's Imagination/Music Quiz (Rainbow transition) '''Tutter''': What's That, Peanut? (pink crayon thought bubble comes up in [[Spud and the Hotel|2002]]) Look, Peanut is Imagining Mr. Knack and Batley singing! '''Batley''': Moses supposes his toeses are Roses, But Moses supposes Erroneously. '''Mr. Knack''': Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses, As Moses supposes his toeses to be! '''Batley and Mr. Knack''':''' '''Moses supposes his toeses are Roses, But Moses supposes Erroneously. '''Batley''': A mose is a mose! '''Mr. Knack''': A rose is a rose! '''Batley''': A toes a toes! '''Batley and Mr. Knack''': Hooptie doodie doodle, Moses supposes his toeses are Roses, But Moses supposes Erroneously, For Moses he knowses his toeses aren't roses, As Moses supposes his toeses to be! '''Batley''': Moses '''Mr. Knack''': (Moses supposes his toeses are roses) '''Batley''': Moses '''Mr. Knack''': (Moses supposes erroneously) '''Batley''': Moses '''Mr. Knack''': (Moses supposes his toeses are roses) '''Batley and Mr. Knack''': As Moses supposes his toeses to be! A Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose is A rose is for Moses as potent as toeses Couldn't be a lily or a daphi daphi dilli It's gotta be a rose cuz it rhymes with mose! Moses! (three times) (Batley and Mr. Knack tap dancing) '''Batley and Mr. Knack (singing)''': A! (pink crayon thought bubble pop out) '''Susan''': Batley's vocals are musical instruments. I wonder what else is a musical instrument? (Drawer sings) '''Susan''': Whoa! Go to Quiz Blue Background '''Susan''': It's this an instrument? '''Kid''': Yes, It's A Flute Purple Background '''Susan''': It's this an instrument? '''Kid''': Yes, It's A Piano, It has a lot of keys Yellow Background '''Susan''': It's this an instrument? '''Kid''': Yes, It's A Guitar Red Background '''Susan''': It's this an instrument? '''Kid''': No, that is a birthday cake. you can put musical notes on the cake. Pink Background '''Susan''': Are these instruments '''Kid''': Yes, It's A Drum, A Trumpet, A Saxophone, and A Cymbals. '''Susan''': They all are Green Background '''Susan''': It's this an instrument? '''Kid''': No, It's Thatch '''Thatch''': STELLA!!! STELLA!!! Can't you hear me yell-a? You're puttin' me through Mill-a? Stella, STELLA!!!! Go Back to Susan '''Susan''': Thank you so Much, Drawer. Part 10: [[Global Henry]] '''Susan''': My friend Henry goes to India to learn a dance and he tells me all about it. Don't you wanna see Henry, Drawer. (Drawer nod her head yes) '''Susan''': Go ahead, Henry. Snail transition [[Henry|'''Henry''']]''': '''Great Scot! Hello, I come all the way from India. I got someone to explain to you. You has a Friend that live in India. Role Film! '''Henry''': Look. Your friend Mariana doing her dancing. now all the little girls are doing the Indian dance. (Girls doing their Indian dance) '''Henry''': Yay, Mariana! '''Henry''': Now, I can do it now. (Henry dancing to Indian music) '''Henry''': Whoa! Flower transition '''Susan''': Cool, Henry. Now, I think. Batley hiding in there. Love transition Part 11: Batley meets Megan Part 12: Magellan gets Worried about Batley/Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) Part 13: Batley takes a tour of Big City Part 14: Batley Reherses Part 15: Batley Meets Thatch Part 16: Prince Ali/Batley Meets Johnny Snowman, Steve Tree, Andy Pumpkin and the notes/There it is Part 17: One Part 18: Batley Performs at a Hotel Part 19: We'll Take A Glass Together/Magellan hiccups/Princess Juno's Solo Part 20: I Got Rhythm Part 21: Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Emma's Popcorn Part 22: The Miss Turnstiles Competition/Batley Meets Sally Part 23: Eureeka and Her Friends Miss Batley Part 24: Step in Time Part 25: Mr. Knack's Solo Part 26: Nighttime in Big City/Batley and Sally Explore the city/Beautiful Girl Part 27: Magellan Goes to Bed Part 28: Batley and Sally meet John/Batley Gets Homesick Part 29: Batley kiss Sally Part 30: Singin' in the Rain Part 31: Batley Leaves Big City and returns to the Castle Part 32: The Night of the Play Part 33: The Play Starts/Batley Comes On Stage/You Can Do It, Batley!" Part 34: Batley performs Fabulous Feet and Overcomes his fear of Stage Fright Part 35: One (Reprise)/Finale/Curtain Call/Eureeka and Her Friends Proud of Batley/Princess Indie Kisses Batley/Credits